


Watching Becomes More

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: Scorpius and Albus have always enjoyed James watching. They'll enjoy him joining in even more.





	Watching Becomes More

“Hey James.”

Scorpius looks across to the doorway at James, his casual greeting apparently at odds with the fact that he is half-naked, James’s brother Albus on his knees in front of him with his mouth around Scorpius’s cock. James loves that about Scor – that he is so utterly shameless about it; about sex, about the fact that he’s fucking Al, about the fact that he enjoys James watching.

Watching, and sometimes joining in. James’s heart is beating a little faster tonight because he’s thinking of taking Scorpius up on something he’s suggested more than once in the past. Usually, James gets off on watching Scorpius take Albus apart. Sometimes, he’ll touch Scor, or Scorpius will fuck his face. The one thing that never happens is James touching his brother.

Until tonight.

“I see you didn’t wait for me,” James says, willing his voice to sound steady. 

Scorpius tangles his hand in Al’s hair, tugging gently to direct him back to his task. And fuck, Albus looks good on his knees. He hasn’t even lifted his head to look in James’s direction, too intent on his task. He is shirtless, naked from the waist up as Scorpius is naked from the waist down – and James both loves and hates that he finds Albus incredibly attractive. He knows it’s wrong, but it feels too good to let go of. As for Scor…

Scorpius looks over at James as James settles himself on the bed behind Albus, and smirks. He knows how James feels about him. Everyone fancies Scorpius Malfoy, and he knows it. James is half-hard already.

“Why wait, when Al wants it so much?” he asks, his voice smoky.

Even from behind, James can see the flush which takes over Albus’s face, neck and ears. He has the Weasley tendency there.

“Why indeed,” James agrees.

“So, are you merely watching tonight, or…?” Scorpius trails off invitingly.

“One Potter not enough for you, Malfoy?”

Scorpius looks down at Albus and strokes his head with unexpected gentleness. “One is definitely enough,” he says softly. “But if the option’s there...”

“The option’s there.”

Their eyes meet, and James pushes himself off the bed, stalking over to Scorpius and standing above Al as he leans in to kiss his brother’s boyfriend. Below him, Albus gives a little moan, and James isn’t sure whether it’s because Scor has pushed his cock further into Al’s mouth as they kiss, or whether (as he secretly hopes) Al is getting off on watching James and Scorpius snog. 

The kiss turns hotter and dirtier, and James’s hands are on the buttons of Scorpius’s shirt, pulling it off. He runs his hands over Scor’s chest and back, and accidentally-on-purpose rubs his cock against the side of Albus’s head as the three of them are pressed closer. And James is definitely not imagining it as Al leans against him, nudging his erection with his cheek. Merlin, Al does want him. Scorpius hasn’t been making it up.

How Scorpius can have noticed what’s been going on, James isn’t sure, but he gives that smirk again as he pulls away from James a little.

“Are you two finally going to admit to it, then?” he asks.

“What?” asks James; but he is foiled by Albus simply saying, “Yes.”

James looks down at his brother. “Yes? Seriously?”

“It doesn’t have to be serious,” Al murmurs, glancing up at him with those stunning green eyes. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“And if I want it to?” The words come out of James’s mouth almost by accident.

Scorpius gives a little, joyful, laugh. “At last!” He slides his hand underneath James’s T-shirt and suggests, “Fuck first, discuss afterwards?”

The tone of voice he says this in makes both James and his brother melt. Fuck, he has the exact same effect on them both.

“Please,” Al says.

They make it to the bed. Clothes are discarded in a way which James knows would appal Scorpius at any other time (his recent diagnosis of a mild form of OCD came as no surprise to those who know Scor) and then there are there. Naked. James, Scorpius – and James’s brother Al. 

For the first time, James allows himself to stare openly at Albus’s nude body. Smaller, slimmer and paler than his own, he is nonetheless lithe and _oh fuck god_ beautiful. His cock is erect, red-tipped and leaning a little to the left as James looks at it. His mouth waters. He wants to suck it, wants to take it between his lips and make Al writhe and moan beneath his ministrations.

Scorpius is leaning on one elbow, a possessive hand on Al’s flat stomach, but a smile still gracing the corners of his mouth.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” he drawls lazily.

“Yeah.”

“Shut up.” Albus wriggles with embarrassment, but Scorpius leans over and kisses his protests away.

“Shh, baby,” he tells Al lovingly. “You’re beautiful. You want this. As long as I’ve known you, you’ve wanted him and you know it. And see the way he’s looking at you? He wants you so badly.”

James makes a little noise which he can’t keep in, one of desire hidden so long, so painfully, and now let out in full. Albus looks up at him.

“Jamie?”

“Al.” It is all the answer it needs to be to Al’s equally unspoken question. But he adds, because he must, “I want to suck your cock.”

It is blunt, forthright – everything James is and Scorpius and Albus are not. James has a second of feeling as if he doesn’t fit in, as if he’s the awkward third. He wonders whether this is how Al has felt with his siblings and parents – Gryffindors all, with Al the lone Slytherin. But he forgets it all when Albus replies.

“I want that too.”

“Going to let me join in?” Scorpius teases, rightly confident in his own place in things.

“Anything,” James tells him, honestly.

“I’m going to fuck my boyfriend while you suck him off,” Scorpius says, sliding the hand on Al’s stomach down, down, over his erection and further, cupping his balls before reaching a little further still, behind them. 

Al – almost instinctively, James thinks – spreads his legs wider apart, giving Scorpius access, and Scorpius rubs his index finger gently around the puckered whorl of skin. Touching, not entering, his finger still dry.

“Lube?” James asks.

Scorpius meets his eyes deliberately, and James murmurs a wandless spell which brings the small bottle whirling across the room. He licks around his lips as he unstoppers it before leaning down to pour the viscous liquid over Scorpius’s fingers.

“Feels good,” Al says huskily.

“Good. Turn on your side. I’ll take you slowly that way, and James can suck you.” Al obeys, always willing to follow Scorpius’s lead in bed, though out of it things are a little different. “All right, James?” Scorpius asks, and kisses him hard when James nods. “You’re part of things now,” he says quietly. “We always wanted you to be.”

“Yeah,” says James, meaning ‘me too’.

He watches as Scorpius fingers Al open. He’s seen it before, more than once, but it never gets old, the sight of Scorpius’s long, almost delicate, fingers probing inside his brother. The way Albus arches and moans, his shaggy dark hair half-obscuring his face. The sound of harsh, desperate breaths coming from all three men. The heat, the scent of musk and lube and sex, the increasing tension and need.

“Fuck, Al,” James moans.

Albus gives him a half-smile and pants, “Sometime, maybe.”

And Merlin and Morgana, James had never even really considered... _that_. He says nothing, manoeuvring himself into place and putting his tongue against the tip of Al’s cock, where it peeks out of the foreskin. Albus lets out a whine, jerking uncontrollably at the sensation, which makes James’s own dick jump in reaction.

“Turn round, Jamie. Let me do you as you do me,” Albus says unexpectedly.

James has turned almost immediately, and he hears Scorpius chuckle above them. He looks at his blond lover – like a Greek fucking god, that man – and sees the affection and lust in his eyes as he returns the gaze.

“A Potter sixty-nine has to be the hottest thing I’ve seen in a while,” Scorpius comments, tweaking Albus’s nipple with one hand whilst the other still continues inside him. “Possibly ever.”

“Come on,” James teases, “you must have wanked in front of a mirror before.”

Scorpius’s laugh is genuine. “Fucked Al in front of one once. Utterly gorgeous, but you two are better still.” 

He slides inside Albus as James lowers his mouth back to Al’s erection. Then there are no words, just sensations. James has to scrunch his toes together to stop himself from coming at the first hot breath of Al against his cock, let alone when his brother takes it into his mouth. Albus himself is making little noises of pleasure around James, as he is fucked and sucked simultaneously. James can feel him pressing back against Scorpius and then forward into James’s own mouth.

It is almost too good for James; and for Al it must be even more overwhelming. The blow job he is giving James started off perfect, but is becoming sloppier and intermittent as Albus closes in on his orgasm. James doesn’t mind; he’d never expected reciprocation anyway. The thought of touching Al, sucking him, was reward enough. Scorpius has one arm slung across Albus and anchored to James’s side, warm and hard. He uses James for purchase as he shags Al with hot precision, making his boyfriend groan loudly around James’s cock.

James sucks hard, and Albus lets go, his orgasm shaking through all three men. Scorpius increases the pace of his fucking, and his fingers dig hard into James, leaving red marks which will turn to bruises by the morning. This has happened before, and James touched them for days as he wanked in the shower, remembering how he received them. Al is still nuzzling at James’s cock, and as James leans back a bit from Albus’s groin, he watches beautiful Scorpius thrust into an almost boneless Al, whose whole body expresses his content. Scorpius’s fingers tighten harder still and he pushes in once, twice, before coming. Al sucks hard, and James follows his brother’s boyfriend into his own end.

It is heat and fireworks and _too much all this more less yes fuck_. Nothing makes sense but the way he’s feeling, and James just goes with it, pleasure seeping into his every pore. As he comes down, James rolls onto his back, gasping for breath. He is conscious of Al and Scorpius, curled around each other, their heads by his left thigh. Too sated for words, they all lie in silence. 

Unexpectedly, it is Albus who breaks it. “Okay, Jamie?” he asks, his tone tentative.

James pushes himself up on his elbows to look at his brother. “Seriously?”

Al gives a little smile as he repeats his words from earlier. “It doesn’t have to be serious.” This time, however, he adds, “But it could be.”

“Yeah.” James smiles back at him. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Scorpius looks over at him. “Come here,” he orders, his imperious arrogance back as he regains control.

James, grinning, salutes. “Yes, Sir,” he says laughingly, joining in a threeway hug.

It’s wrong, it shouldn’t work but it does. Al leans forward and kisses James gently. “Welcome to the madhouse,” he whispers. “You’ll like it here.”

James believes him.


End file.
